Wolf Versus Dog
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: SesshomaruXOC Chiaki, a wolf demon, sets off with new friends to defeat Naraku, the man who killed her parents. She will compete with a stubborn dog boy and try to win her loved one's heart.
1. Gone

Hiiii!! I really have been dying to do an Inuyasha fanfic. This is fun. Thanks to all the people who read my stories.

Inuyasha characters aren't mine. The OC and this story are mine, ok?

...

The wind gently blew the through the trees on this warm summer morning. People were walking every which way. It seemed not a worry was on anyone's mind. This seemed like an absolute great day to have a birthday on.

Well, the day was great for everyone...except one girl; the birthday girl. She was sleeping in late, not wanting to get up. Her parents, on the other hand, thought otherwise. "CHIAKI, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT," her mother yelled, becoming impatient. Chiaki's eyes fluttered. She disliked having to follow orders, especially when she was having that dream...

"CHIAKI, GET UP AND GET DRESSED."

She sighed. 'Oh well, just another day I have to survive.' She didn't have to survive anything bad: her life was great. But, she was always bored around Tokyo. She wished she had more excitement...

"CHIAKI!!"

"ALL RIGHT, I'M AWAKE," Chiaki yelled back, her bad temper getting the better of her. She stood and walked to her dressed, deciding what she'd wear today. She decided on a tank top, which had a wolf howling at the moon and a rose vine pattern on it, black pants that had ties on the back, and her red shoes. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a light blue color, and it reached her ribs. Her eyes were crystal blue. She sighed. 'Why do I feel like I don't belong?'

Chiaki quickly ran downstairs, almost stepping on her pet dog. "Oh, sorry Nana, didn't see ya there," she apologized, petting the dog. Somehow, she felt a strange connection to animals.

"CHI-CHI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" her little sister Chie cheered, handing her sister a bracelet. Chie looked nothing like her, brown hair, green eyes, never liking animals. "Thanks Chie," Chiaki said, slipping on the gift. "It's supposed to be magic," Chie exclaimed. Chie always believed in magic. Most eight year olds do. "Ok, I'll take your word for it," Chiaki replied. Chie smiled.

Chiaki sat outside. She was overly bored. She thought of visiting Kagome, her best friend. But, ever since Kagome showed her that creepy well, she didn't visit as much. That well gave her a bad feeling. So, she decided to not visit Kagome, but to call her.

"Hey Kagome," Chiaki happily stated when she heard Kagome answer. Kagome was usually never home, or at school. The friends talked for a little, not about anything interesting.

"Uh, I gotta go Chiaki, Bye." Before Chiaki could reply, Kagome hung up. 'Wonder what that's about," Chiak thought.

...

Chiaki sat in front of her cake, about to blow out the candles. "Chi-Chi, don't forget to make a wish," Chie piped in, smiled. Chiaki rolled her eyes and thought of a wish. Chie would know if she didn't make a wish. 'I wish this boredom would go away,' Chiaki thought, blowing at the candles. Everyone asked for some cake, except Chiaki. She headed for the door.

"Chiaki, where are you going," her father asked, worry in his voice. He always sounded worried when she left the house. She didn't know why.

"Just going to the park," Chiaki replied, leaving the house.

...

She sat on the bench, watching the sun begin to go down. It made her feel peaceful with the sun gone. 'Why do I feel like I'm not in the right place. Why do I feel s-" she was cut off a growling noise behind her. She turned, expecting to see a dog. Instead, she saw a horrfying looking demon. It lunged at her. She dodged, it was all she could do. The demon sent another gist at her. She dodged that one as well, only to be hit by it's other hand. She skidded in the grass, pain searing through her body. THe demon ran towards her, ready to take her head off. She squeezed her eyes shut, scraed to death, waiting for the demon to deliver the next blow.

"..."

"...Hn?" She opened her eyes. The demon had dissapeared. "Um...am I going insane," she asked herself. Suddenly, in front of her was a silver wolf. It didn't look like any other wolf she had seen. "Um...," Chiaki started, not knowing what to say, or knowing if this was a real wolf or not. "Chiaki, do not be frightened," the wolf began, freaking out Chiaki. "WAH, animals can't talk," she said, still in awe. "I'm your guardian. I saved you from that demon." 'Wow, a talking dog. I AM insane.' "Go home and ask you parents where you came from."

...

Her eyes were wide as her parents explained her life to her. She was a demon princess, who was sent to this time by her real parents to live a normal life. They mainly sent her to save her from the evils of that time. "So, I'm a demon who looks human," Chiaki asked the wolf. It nodded. "They sent you here to get you away from the demons that wished to capture you. But, it seems some demons have found a way here." Chiaki sighed. It seemed like what she was feeling finally made sense to her...

"WAIT, if you're telling me I'm from the past, how do I get there," Chiaki asked. Her 'parents' looked at her, shocked. "Wait, you wanna go back to the past even though you will be in danger," her mother asked, sadness in her voice. Chiaki nodded. "I want to see what my destiny is...well, back then. My real family might be able to tell me something.

Her mother was in shock. She shook her head and ran out, sobbing. Her father, on the other hand, smiled. "You are free to come back anytime...just please, leave tomorrow. So our family may say good-bye." Chiaki smiled. "Ok, deal."

That night, she sat next to her window, focused on the moon. 'So, I'll be leaving tomorrow. I had a real nice life here...with these people. But, I must go find my real family. I can't sleep, too excited.' She looked at her 'magic bracelet' that Chie had given her. 'Mabye this thing is lucky. I was almost killed, met my 'guardian,' learned about my real life, and might go home tomorrow. Chiaki looked at her guardian wolf, which was watching her every move. "Um, why are you watching me," Chiaki asked it. "I must make sure you don't get in anymore danger." Chiaki sighed. 'What danger?'

_Early the next morning._

Chiaki was dressed and ready to go. Tight jeans, a shirt with a full moon on it, and sandels. Her father handed her a sword. "It was with you when we found you. We've been keeping it safe." Her mother handed her her schoolbag. "I've packed clothes, bandages, food, extra weapons, and some other things." Her voice was weak, sad that Chiaki was leaving. "Chi-Chi, keep this with you," Chie piped in, handing Chiaki a well drawn picture of the family. For an eight year old, Chie was talented.

"Thanks so much for everything. I'm gonna miss you all." She pulled in her family for a group hug, knowing she wouldn't see them in a while. "Ok, I'm ready Riku," she said to the silver wolf. She decided on the name, she liked it. She walked after the wolf, taking one glance back at her family. She was going to miss them a lot.

...

"NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME," Chiaki yelled. She was near the well at Higurashi shrine. "I'm not gonna jump into that well." The wolf walked up to her. "You must if you want to return to the feudal era." Chiaki looked at the well, feeling an erie feeling emitting from it. She wanted to go, but through the well...

"Ugh fine. Man, this sucks." Chiaki walked up close to the well, peering inside of it. It was pitch black. "I just know I'm gonna regret this." She took a few breaths, and jumped in, falling into the darkness with the wolf by her side. She didn't know what was going to happen, her eyes were shut tight. She just fell until she hit the ground, getting knocked out.

The wolf saw this. "This girl is most peculiar. I'm going to have fun with her around."

...

Well, I'm done with this chappie. This story may be on hold for a little, I'm working on another story. Thanks for reading. .


	2. Meeting New People

Um...I hope you people don't want me dead for not being here for a while. ^.^'

Ok, so the characters of Inuyasha aren't mine. Chiaki and her awesome wolf friend Riku do belong to me. And, here we go...

"..............."

Chiaki woke about ten minutes later. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dizzyness she felt. "Ugh...I'm never jumping into a random place again," she mumbled. She quickly looked up. "Uh...HEY!!! RIKU!!! Where'd ya go?"

"I'm up here," Riku called back from out of the well. Chiaki sighed, and climbed out. She looked around again. "Where?" She heard a laugh behind her. "Right here," he calmly stated. Chiaki turned, then gasped. Riku was no longer a wolf. He now looked like a wolf/person. Yellow wolf eyes, silver hair, and a green kimono. He wore no shoes. He had silver wolf ears.

All Chaki could do was gawk. He was taller than her. He chuckled. "What...you act like you've never seen a demon before." Chiaki shook her head. "Never mind that...where are we," she asked, looking at the vast forest that surrounded them. "We are in the Inuyasha Forest," Riku calmly explained. Chiaki looked around more, still very confused. "Ok...where is the closest village?" "It's this way...follow me," Riku said, beginning to walk away. Chiaki quickly followed him.

For about five minutes, they walked in silence. Chiaki could only gawk at everything they passed by. It was beautiful. The air was clean tasting, the trees were beautiful and filled with life, and the whole forest was just teeming with life. But soon, the lack of talking began to bother her.

"Sooo...Riku...I'm a demon, right," Chiaki sheepishly asked. Riku nodded.

"Sooo...does that mean I'm an evil force that wants to devour human flesh?" Riku stopped. Chiaki froze, thinking she said something to upset him. Instead, he lightly laughed.

"Well Chiaki, you are a demon wolf princess. As such, you really don't fight to kill and eat. You fight to protect others, and you eat regular food. You can also hide your demon self with a human version of yourself. In other words, you aren't a monster." Chiaki blinked. "I think I get what you're saying," she lied,  
actually really confused. "So...how do I become my demon self?" "That I cannot answer," Riku bluntly stated as they continued walking, the forest slightly leaving their sight. "You have to figure that out on your own...or, ask your real parents."

"Wait, you mean I going to meet my real parents," Chiaki asked, astounished. "Riku nodded. "They have been longing for the day that they finally got to see you again." Chiaki sighed. 'Well...this might be an ok place after all...'

The talking died again. They were in the view of a old looking village. Chiaki's eyes widened. It looked really peaceful.

They walked through the village gate-thingy just in time to hear yelling. "KAGOME!! HURRY UP! WE NEED TO FIND THE MISSING PIECES OF THE JEWEL!!" Chiaki looked to see her best friend Kagome arguing with a boy that was wearing a red kimono, had silver hair, and yellow eyes. He too had silver ears, but they were dog ears.

Chiaki smiled. "HEY, KAGOME," Chiaki called, waving to her friend. Kagome turned to her in shock. "C-chiaki, how'd you get here?"

Chiaki shrugged. "Um...either it's because I'm a wolf demon, or because Riku brought me here." She pointed at Riku with her thumb. Kagome's eyes widened. "You can't be a demon, you look like an average human," the boy called. Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha, you're so mean," she whined. Chiaki felt furious. "Shut your trap, you weak little puppy. I don't need your shit." Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm only stating the truth."

Chiaki was extremely furious. She was about to scream something back, but pain filled her head. She fell to her knees. "Ngh...my head...it hurts," Chiaki managed to whisper. Riku looked at her, a shocked look on his face. Everyone else looked at her. Chiaki screamed in pain. "IT HURTS!" She felt like she was about to faint. It felt like someone was setting the inside of her skull on fire while sticking needles into her head. Then, suddenly, the pain vanished.

Chiaki managed to stand. She was shaking. Everyone was gawking at her. "What, do I have something on me," she asked, looking at herself, then gasping. Her clothes had changed. She was in a mini skirt, a sleeveless black top, and had taped feet. Her sandels were still on. She pulled out a mirror, and gasped again.  
Her hands had sharp claws, her eyes were more blue than blue, her hair was still the same, and she had light blue wolf ears. She even had fangs. She looked at everyone again. "Sooo...believe I'm a demon now," she asked, her temper slowly relaxing. Kagome spoke. "Chiaki...you didn't tell me you were a demon." "Yeah, I'm still kinda new to finding this whole thing out," Chiaki replied, scratching her head. She wanted to laugh, but she was a little afraid of herself.

"Who exactly are you, girl," Inuyasha asked. Chiaki put her hand on her hip. "My name is Chiaki. I am a princess among the wolf demons." Riku walked next to her.  
Chiaki smiled. "This is my companion, Riku. I trust him with my life."

"Yes...and what was that about a jewel," Riku curiously asked. "That's really none of your business," Inuyasha rudely responded. Kagome shook her head. "We're after the shard of the Jewel of Four Souls." Chiaki shivered. It sounded familiar to her.

"It really doesn't matter to us. Chiaki is just here to visit her parents," Riku coolly said, patting Chiaki's head. Chiaki nodded.

"Well then, don't get in our way, or I'll kill you," Inuyasha warned. Kagome turned to him. "Inuyasha, be nice. Me and Chiaki are friends. She's really kind when you know her." Chiaki laughed. "Don't worry Kagome. Your dog friend won't hurt me. He doen't even scare." At this point, Chiaki returned to looking like a human. "Well, I'll see ya whenever Kagome," Chiaki stated, walking past them. Riku quickly followed. Inuyasha and Kagome walked away.

"What was all that about," Riku asked, looking down at Chiaki, who only shrugged. "Dunno, but he really bugged me. Now, which way to wherever we're going?"

Riku took the lead now. Chiaki slowly followed behind, looking at everything. She began missing her home. 'I wonder how they're doing...'

Suddenly, there was a scream. Chiaki looked up. A girl with reddish hair was being chased by a group of men. She had two swords on her back.

The girl hid behind Chiaki. "Please...help me...," she gasped. The men stopped a few feet away from Chiaki and Riku. "Rena, don't be like that," the first man cooed to the girl. "No, you guys are perverts. I can't stand it anymore..." The girl was now crying, which made the men laugh.

Chiaki's eye twitched. This brought back a memory she hated. She looked down. Her breathing became more swift. She was angry. The sirl whined. "No, I won't listen to you anymore." The men laughed louder, approaching them.

Now, Chiaki was shaking from her fury. She made fists. "I hate people like you so much, it isn't funny," she mumbled. Riku looked at her. "Chiaki..." Suddenly,  
the pain from earlier returned. Chiaki grabbed her head. She fell to her knees. The pain was unbearable. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP," Chiaki yelled.  
It was more painful than before. Her head pounded. She felt like she was dying. The men had stopped. They stared straight at Chiaki as she continued to scream in pain.

Then, the pain was gone. Instead, she felt power. Chiaki stood. She already knew she had transformed. "Heh...so you think you can get away with what you did?  
Well...you're ded wrong." Chiaki looked right at them. Then, she flew towards them. She jumped, spun and kicked. She managed to hit one of the men. She landed,  
then punched another in the face. Lastly, she grabbed one man by his arm, and threw him into the last standing man. They were motionless.

The girl looked at Chiaki in shock. "How'd you d-do that?" Chiaki smiled. "I'm a wolf demon, ok?" The girl nodded, then stood straight. She was about Chiaki's age. She had red hair, red eyes, and was wearing a red top that had baggy sleeves and was cut above her waist, baggy red pants, and wore sandels. She was a little tan. "T-thanks...I'm Rena," the girl muttered. Chiaki smiled. "Good to know you Rena. "I'm Chiaki, and this fellow with me is Riku." Rena waved to Riku.

"Rena, why didn't you attack those men with your swords," Riku asked curiously. Rena looked down. "I didn't want to kill them...but I also wanted them to leave me alone." Chiaki smiled. "Well, I guess you got lucky. You ran into us." Rena nodded. Chiaki suddenly reverted back into her human self. 'Why is that so painless?'

Rena explained about herself. She was a young girl who lived alone. Her parents died a few years ago. Rena got a job, but the men always raped her. So, she ran.  
The duo already knew the rest. Chiaki smiled. "Well, it was good meeting you Rena, but we need to get going." "Wait," Rena gasped, looking at Chiaki. She looked down. "Um...c-can I g=go with y-you and R-riku," Rena sheepishly asked.

Chiaki looked at Riku. Riku only shrugged. "Um...may I ask why you want to go with us," Chiaki asked. "Well, you two are like siblings to me...even though I just met both of you, I feel close to both of you. Please," Rena asked again, sadness in her eyes. Chiaki thought for a moment. "Um....sure, why not? Welcome to the party Rena." Rena smiled, then bowed. "Thanks a lot Chiaki. I hope I don't end up being a burden." Chiaki shook her head. "Don't worry Rena. I don't see you as a person that would be a burden." Riku smiled, then turned. "Well, shall we get going ladies?" "YEAH," Chiaki yelled. "Yes," Rena quietly said, smiling confidently.

"Well then, let's go." The trio walked on for a while. They chatted every now and then, trying to learn more about each other. No one really payed much attention to where they were, until Rena saw a man a little bit away from them. "Uh...guys," Rena muttered. The group stopped. They looked ahead to see someone on the road. He looked a lot like Inuyasha. The clothing was different. So was te hair. AND the fact that he had a cresent moon on his forehead. Chiaki stared at him. He looked, to her...cute.

She was closing in near them. He stoped about five feet away from them. THATS when everyone noticed the green imp following him.

"Who are you three," the imp began. "Quiet Jaken. They are mere mortals, with the exception of the only demon here, who is weak for traveling with humans," th man stated. Rena looked at the ground. Riku was about to speak, but Chiaki began. "Yo. Mister. Don't underestimate us. Ok?" Riku got to her ear. "Chiaki, be careful as to what you say. This is Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. He isn't like his brother at all. He won't hesitate to kill you," he whispered. "But Riku, he's so full of himself. I hate people like that," Chiaki muttered, keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Feh, whatever you're planning, it won't work on Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken hastily said. Chiaki looked at him, fury in her eyes. "IS ANYONE SPEAKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE?!" Riku sighed. 'Any minute now, and she'll transform...' Jaken laughed. "You should really watch your mouth, you worthless human brat." That was the final straw. "NNNNGH....I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU INTO THE DIRT!!!" As if on cue, the pain returned to Chiaki, this time filling her entire body. Chiaki fell to her knees, barely able to hold herself up. "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! RIKU!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!" Chiaki's whole body shook with pain. She dug her fists into the ground. Then the pain left her once more.

Chiaki slowly got up, looking at Sesshomaru. There was a cold glare in her. She felt it. She smirked. "So, who's the worthless human brat now," she asked to no one in particular. Jaken was about to speak, but Sesshomaru spoke instead. "Girl...what are you?" "I'm a wolf demon. Don't forget that. Now are we going to fight?" "No...I'm not in the mood right now," Sesshomaru replied bluntly before vanishing.

Chiaki blinked. "Uh...what just happened?" "Chiaki, you must be more careful. Sesshomaru has no mercy. He'd kill you without any regret," Rena explained. Chiaki nodded. "Ok...I'm sorry."

"No problem, let's just keep going," Riku said, walking away. Rena ran after him. Chiaki, however, just stood there. 'Why didn't he fight me? Is he really as bad as the others say he is...Just WHAT is he?'

"HEEY, RENA, LET'S GOO," Rena called, returning Chiaki to the real world. Chiaki sighed, then ran after her friends as the sun set behind her. 'My adventure has only begun...and all of this has already happened...what will happen next,' Chiaki thought, staring at the bracelet Chie gave her. Chiaki smiled. 'Whatever may await me...I won't be alone...'

"......................"

Hey, so, what do ya think. I hope it's ok. Please review. 


End file.
